1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of providing an autocomplete recommended word, and more particularly, to a system and method of providing an autocomplete recommended word, which classify a recommended word list.
2. Description of Related Art
When a query is inputted from a user, a search website, which provides a search service, generally provides search results corresponding to the query, for example, web sites including the query, articles including the query, and images including the query as a file name.
Search services are currently being improved to increase users' conveniences. Accordingly, when a user inputs an appropriate query, the search service must provide satisfactory search results. Also, even when the user inputs an inappropriate query, the search service must provide appropriate search results which can satisfy the user. Specifically, as users of search service are being expanded and also users who do not have enough background knowledge about appropriate queries increase, it is required to guide the users to make an appropriate query.
Also, when the user desires to input a foreign language into a search window, the way that the foreign language is inputted to provide the user with an appropriate search result is also considered important. As an example, when the foreign language is Japanese or Chinese, which is not supported by a Korean keyboard, two conventional arts exist, i.e. 1) a method of inputting a foreign language into a search window with a click of a user's mouse through a foreign language input tool which is provided in a search service screen, and 2) a method of inputting a foreign language through software with multilingual input functionality.
However, in the method 1) according to the conventional art, for example, when a Japanese phrase such as  is inputted, a user requires to click a user's mouse four times in order to input the hiragana. Also, since the method 1) according to the conventional art is based on a mouse click, an input speed of the method 1) according to the conventional art is slower than an input speed by a general keyboard. When the user remembers only a portion of a word, the user may not correctly input the word into the search window in the method 1) according to the conventional art. Moreover, in the method 1) according to the conventional art, an intention of a query of another user may not be ascertained.
Also, in the method 2) according to the another conventional art, a corresponding foreign language may be inputted only when the software with the multilingual input functionality, such as Microsoft Global Input Method Editors (MS IME), is installed in a user terminal. For example, when Japanese  is inputted, a user requires to input as many as 8 characters corresponding to a Japanese pronunciation, ‘soushite’, or input 8 Korean characters corresponding to the Japanese pronunciation,  through a keyboard. Also, when the user remembers only a portion of a word, the user may not correctly input the word into the search window in the method 2) according to the conventional art, and an intention of a query of another user may not be ascertained.
Thus, in order to improve a search service with respect to a foreign language input, a brand-new technology which may prevent a typographical error occurring when inputting a query in a foreign language, classify a recommended word list for each index based on a variety of standards, and automatically complete the query with respect to the foreign language desired to be inputted by a user according to a user input query and a setting mode which are received from a user's web browser, is required.